


Hide and Squeak

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I’m bad at tagging, M/M, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: Ryuji takes the term, “Being as quiet as a mouse.” All too literally when he goes missing.





	Hide and Squeak

    When his caretaker said, "Watch out for the mice." Akira really thought nothing of it. Like, maybe someday he'd get around to buy a trap or something. It obviously wasn't that bad, he hadn't seen anything yet.   
  
       Although, when a mouse crawled up on his chest while he was sleeping about nine months into his probation, he might've felt a bit surprised. The light feeling of something tickling had woken him up. And boy did he not expect it to be a cute, tiny, animal.   
  
      In the dark, with only the streetlights glow through his window. He slowly began to sit up. Cupping his hands beneath the creature as he started to slide down in the shift.   
  
       He captured it in his palms, the little feet tread lightly on his skin. A small muffled squeak came from inside. And Akira wondered how anyone would ever be afraid of such a cute animal.   
  
        Grey fur poked out of his hands, too small for the mouse to move around. Face prodding at the gaps between his fingers. Opening up to the world, the boy stared down at the thing.   
  
       For a moment, he forgot about Morgana. Scanning the room quickly. Sighing at the memory of the cat spending more time at Boss's house. Curled up on Futaba's computer, Loathing the heat coming off the motor.   
  
       Face close, he got a better look at the mouse. Grinning at just how adorable it really was. And noticing a small limp as it scuttled around, obvious discomfort in his back legs.   
  
        Akira let it lay in one hand, using his free one to pet it. Finger sliding up and down its unusually soft fur. The mouse seemed to enjoy it. Closing its eyes in bliss as he continued.   
  
         When he realized that it was late, and that he was sitting up in his bed at some god awful hour with a rodent. He scrunched up his nose at his actions. Carefully setting the relaxed animal on his bedside table, and lying back down.   
  
        He closed his eyes and rolled over. Away from the mouse chilling next to him, and drifted off to a nice sleep.   
  
        And, as for not expecting things. He totally knew he was to be woken up by his alarm for school. But, not with a small ball of fluff snoozing peacefully on his chest.   
  
        Again, he moved it away, suspecting that maybe it had just gotten cold or something. Continuing on to ready himself for another grueling day of education. Too tired to deal with any weird things that early in the morning.   
  
        Making sure his wild hair was tamed as much as possible. He waved to Sojiro as he exited the café. Greeting  Futaba on the way out, passing her just outside the door.   
  
       Trains stuffy. Walk grueling. Akira could practically feel what a shit day it was going to be. Just by the gloomy skies, threatening rain if he stared at the clouds too long.   
  
        He was early. Sitting down in his seat with only a few people in the room. Taking out his phone to look through the group chat he was in. Watching as Futaba and Yusuke argued. Makoto desperately trying to stop the bickering. Chat speeding along at each aggressive text.   
  
        When a mess of blonde filled his vision, he looked up, not even noticing Ann had come in. Setting down his phone and watching as the pigtails whipped around. Smiling at him, and flashing her eyes as another way to say hello.   
  
        "You look tired." She leaned an elbow on his desk, focusing on how drained he looked.

  
         Yawning as if on cue, Akira nodded, "Woke up last night. It took a bit to fall back asleep."   
  
          Glancing at her own screen, and pushing away his suffering, she frowned, "Have you heard from Ryuji at all?"   
  
           Akira thought back for a moment before reaching in his bag to pull out some pencils, "Not since yesterday afternoon, why?"   
  
           "He was supposed to meet me at the station today and didn't show up. And now the ass isn't answering my texts." Ann rolled her eyes, pursing her lips in the reflection on her phone.   
  
           "He probably was late and didn't want you nagging at him." He grinned, pausing to see her face twist into offense.   
  
         She squinted at his dig, and shook her head, "Well if that was the case, which it's not-  I don't nag you jerk. You'd think I'd be more upset because he ignored me."   
  
          Giving a shrug as another response. He went back to his bag on the floor. Trying to look for an eraser he'd carelessly tossed in there the previous day.   
  
         He heard her sigh loudly to show off her disappointment. Watching from beneath his desk as Ann turned back around. Still, blindly searching in the black hole that was his bag.   
  
           Stopping when he felt something soft. He held his breath. Knowing he was dumb for even _thinking_ what he was. It was impossible, he must delusional from lack of sleep.   
  
         ... Surely that was it. Just some idiotic drowsy thinking… He specifically remembered moving it away that morning. He was tired, he was obviously hallucinating. _Right!?_

  
           And then, he realized he wasn't stupid when the lump moved. Letting out a small noise of surprise as he yanked his hand as fast as possible out of the bag. Clutching it like he was burned.   
  
          The girl next to him tossed a dirty look. And Ann looked back for a moment. Still in shock over what he was going through for the third time.   
  
        Akira nudged the fabric a bit, peering from above as the same mouse from the attic stared back. Darting his eyes around to make sure nobody was looking, he quickly shoved the bag under his desk.   
  
         Maybe he shouldn't had been so fearful over it. He had Morgana countless times in his desk, a small animal should've been a breeze. But the fact that it somehow got itself into his bag without him noticing freaked him out.

  
         He went the whole day. Constantly glancing down to the floor. Worrying about a plethora of things while he ignored whatever was being taught.   
  
         Would the thing escape? Could it breathe in there? What was he going to do with it? Several hours of education wasted on something he could take care of easily.   
  
         It was a grueling lunch break as well. Hearing Ann talk about some drama from her modeling agency. Constantly switching gazes between the floor, and the entrance to the classroom. Waiting for Ryuji to saunter in so he could stop pretending like he was paying attention to the story.   
  
        School couldn't have gone by any slower.   
  
        It seemed like days before the bell rang. Waving off Ann, and beginning his way back to LaBlanc, Akira grimaced as the skies gave in. Soaking his freshly washed clothes. And making an irritable sloshing sound in his shoes.   
  
         Upstairs in the café after school, with the small grey animal looking up at him. He sighed in agony. Watching it's tiny pink nose twitch as he sat. Wispy whiskers moving alongside them as it rested contently.   
  
         Morgana hadn't come back yet. And Futaba was taunting him about it in the group chat. Complaining that she was lonely all day, and that it wasn't fair he got full cat privileges. Rolling his eyes endlessly at her attempts.   
  
         Typing back something snarky like, "He only stays because you buy him sushi." He set his phone to vibrate, and decided to figure out the whole mouse situation.   
  
         Akira was pretty sure it was some health code violation to even have him living up there. Let alone Morgana. And a new pet such as this, wouldn't slide at all. It wasn’t like he hadn’t already pushed his luck far too much with all the Phantom Thief business.   
  
         But, he wasn't going to be heartless. The animal was obviously hurt, still limping. And he wasn't going to just throw it outside for the strays to kill.   
  
        It was like it knew he was contemplating. Eyes locked on the boy, as a guilt trip to keep him. Struggling over the blankets to nudge at Akiras knee.   
  
        Sighing, he got a cost effective idea, and turned to the bedside table. Opening it and surveying the area. A bunch of charger cords, loose change, and various pens cluttered the space.   
  
          He scooped them up, walking over to set them on his workspace. Ignoring some that rolled to the floor. Hands at his hips, scanning the whole place for something of use before his eyes fell upon the small trash can he should've taken care of ages ago.   
  
          Old newspapers stacked beside it, begging to be recycled. An empty tissue box balancing on some bottles. He paused and blew pent up air kept in his mouth. Knowing that it was a terrible idea to keep a mouse he found in the attic as a pet.   
  
          Ultimately deciding against any negatives swirling in his head, he began to construct a home in his drawer.   
  
          Ripping up the paper as the little thing lay on his leg again. He threw it in as bedding. Flipping the box over to create a little home for it to sleep in.   
  
           Gently picking it up, he plopped it down in its new home and smiled at his work. Watching as the mouse sifted around in the place. Burying his head in the shredded words.   
  
           With bits of paper still stuck on his fur. It tried to climb out. Useless against the deep drawer. Little hands stretched out like he was reaching for Akira.   
  
        "Oh," he put a hand in to pet it, brushing off the shreds of newspaper, “I bet you're hungry."   
  
         And, maybe it was just him spending way too much time with Morgana. So used to animals behaving like everyone else. But he swore it had deadpanned at him. As if that was its little way to say, _"No shit."_   
  
       He took the expression and descended to the dark café. Everything casting dramatic shadows on the walls. Booths so pitch black, he had to tell himself there wasn't anyone sitting in them. Waiting to pop out and scare him into the next week.   
  
        The fridge was so bright that he cringed opening the door. Slipping into the kitchen to find anything for the mouse to eat. And, at the same time, trying to remember what mice eat.   
  
         All the cartoons from his childhood had led him to believe they went crazy for cheese. And, he was sure Sojiro wouldn't mind if he cut a chunk out of a block wrapped up behind some vegetables. It wasn't the first time he'd taken a bit of food, and certainly wouldn't be the last.   
  
         He grabbed a knife and cut a piece. Quickly washing it so that he didn't get scolded, and raced upstairs. Not wanting to be down there any longer than needed without any lights.

       Yelling in his head at himself for being so afraid of the dark. So sure of everything in the metaverse, he would've thought a lot more traits would carry over. 

        He crept up into the room. Quietly. Like it was actually going to have gone somewhere, Akira peered into the drawer. Making sure it had stayed put. Watching it push the ripped newspaper around with determination.   
  
         Maybe he needed to put more in? Make it comfortable? Does he even know that he's standing there watching him?   
  
         It was as if it read his mind. Halting in his process, and turning around slowly to look up at the boy. Like it was a trigger, it moved quickly into a bare spot it had made.   
  
        With furrowed brows, Akira watched in confusion as it started to walk in a circle. Stopping about eight turns in to stare back at him. Sure his face gave off so many signals that he didn't understand, he swore he saw a look of defeat.   
  
         "I got food," he said like the weirdo he was, like the mouse could understand him in any way, "It's not much."   
  
           He set the cheese down lightly. The mouse following his movements intently. Staring at the yellow mass just placed in front of it like it had insulted him.   
  
         "Do you guys not like cheese?!" He groaned, throwing his head back, wondering when mice became such difficult animals to deal with.   
  
         It narrowed its eyes at Akira. Taking full offense to his words, squeaking loudly, (which he could only interrupt as angry mouse talk) and grabbed it. Using its mouth to drag it back into the tissue box.

        Flopping back onto the bed, he stared to the ceiling like it was something worthwhile. Beams to hold up the roof weren't special in any way. Staring at them for hours wasn’t a good pastime. And he for sure wasn't going to spend his whole Sunday like that.

        Rolled to face the drawer, and taking out his phone. Scrolling through his contacts, quickly finding Ryuji's name, and thinking of anything they could possibly do the next day. Listing everything they already had done as the line to start his message blinked back at him.

 

-Hey, wanna hang out tomorrow?

10:26pm

 

       Exiting, he decided to scroll through their group chat. Countless messages zooming by as he tried to get to the end. Still annoyingly stuck back where he left earlier.

      Haru, Ann, and Yusuke were active. Talking of some television show Akira would probably never get into. Watching as it continued, the pink icon gushing about how much she adored the main character. Purple agreeing, and light blue telling them that their opinion was based on looks.

        It was fun to watch for a while. Smiling at all their tries at deciphering choices the writers had made. Yusuke typing in caps at times to put expression into his arguments. Haru sending some special emojis from a pack she had sent as a link to Akira a while back.

         Ann spammed the keyboard for the seventh time, and he decided he would pester the other blond again. Leaving as someone said a nasty thing bound to cause a quarrel. And going back, fully expecting a reply.

      Except, there his message sat. Unanswered. And he had to shrug it off. Sure that Ryuji was just away from his phone at the moment.

 

-Hello?

10:38pm

 

       He scrunched up his nose. Waiting for those familiar three dots to pop up. To show he was there, probably typing an enthusiastic reply.

        And he waited. Staring at the empty messages for a bit... And, then, he got fed up with waiting.

 

-You there?

10:40pm

 

-I don't want to spam you

10:40pm

 

         Going back to the Thieves chat, he ignored the ongoing conversation. Knowing any text from him to the group would be noticed and answered immediately. Akira tried his best to imagine what sounded like the least worried question.

 

-Has anyone been in contact

with Ryuji lately?

10:47pm

 

Yusuke 10:47pm:

No

 

Haru 10:47pm:

No, I'm sorry :(

 

Futaba 10:48pm:

Haven't seen him since Friday.

 

Ann 10:48pm:

He still never answered me

about this morning.

 

Ann 10:48pm:

Rude, I'd say.

 

Makoto 10:53pm:

Oh?

 

Makoto 10:53pm:

Well, he wasn't at school today.

I just assumed he was sick.

 

       Akira set his phone down. Frowning at all the bad thoughts suddenly flooding in. Biting down on his bottom lip as he looked up towards the ceiling. Trying hard to think of any explanation to the blonds silence.

 

Haru 10:59pm:

Did he call in?

 

Makoto 11:00pm:

No. But I got them to mark that

he was ill. I thought maybe he

had forgotten.

 

Futaba 11:00pm:

That's kinda fishy.

 

Yusuke 11:01pm:

I agree. He certainly would've  

told one of you if he was to

not be at school.

 

Ann 11:03pm:

Akira, call him. If he answers

anyone, it would be you.

 

      He went back to direct messages. Watching his unanswered messages skid by before clicking on his profile. The green call button causing his stomach to ache. Afraid of what would happen if he were to press it.

       Breathing seemed so reckless as he put the phone to his ear. Like it would affect whether or not Ryuji would answer. He shut his eyes, bad thoughts mixing in with the ring back tone to cause a harmony of bad feelings.

      He was met with a familiar voice. Loud even over the phone. Akira never took notice to how breezy it had been. How wonderful it felt to hear.

      _“... Oh shit did it start? Uh- sorry I missed your call. Leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can?.. Wait. Where's the button to end-”_

Except, he was met with the dumb voicemail. The same one Ryuji was forced to make by Futaba. Akira sitting nearby controlling his laughter at how clueless he was, and how frustrated the girl was becoming with him.

       Normally, he’d snicker at it. The memory was always pleasant. And he loved to hear Futaba groaning in the back at him.

       But now, it added on to the growing pile of terrible thoughts. Some told him he was overreacting. Some put scary scenarios in his head. But, all were tightly bound worry.

       And it made Akira feel _awful._

 

-No answer.

11:15pm

 

Ann 11:15pm:

Futaba, you think you can

track his phone?

 

        Surely he was getting worked up over nothing. Why was he so anxious? He was probably just asleep. Or, his phone was turned off.

       They couldn’t possibly continue into Shidos palace without him. He was on the front lines most of the time anyway. And, simply, it wasn’t fair to leave a teammate out.

 

Futaba 11:19pm:

Last pinged, Saturday morning

by the Diet Building…

 

Haru 11:19pm:

Oh no…

 

Makoto 11:20pm:

Do you think?

 

        Panic arose in Akira.

       He could be hurt, he could’ve accidentally entered the palace. So many things might’ve occurred. Someone could’ve known what was going on, knew they were trying to change a heart. He could be kidnapped.

       Brooding over all the worst things imaginable. Death flashed through his mind. And he quickly shook it off. He would never let himself get killed…

 

-We will go searching in

the palace tomorrow

11:21pm

 

Yusuke 11:22pm:

Good call.

 

Ann 11:23pm:

We should go early.

 

Ann 11:23pm:

We don’t know where he

could be. I’d say eight.

 

       Akira agreed, and watched the replies flood in. All accepting the search party. Bringing a the smallest sense of relief to the leader.

      If Ryuji were there to see everyone there for him, he’d be a sappy mess. To know his friends truly cared about him. Face flushing at the kindness shown towards him. 

       The mouse squeaked next to him. And he propped himself up with his arm. Looking in to see it standing on its back legs again. As though it was asking for him to pick it up.

       Obliging, he let it crawl on his hand. Lifting it out and above him as he lay back down. Watching it wiggle around in his fingers.

        “Where do you think he went?” Akira asked, registering once again, that he was talking to it like it could answer back to him.

        It squealed rather loudly. And the boy laughed. Shaking his head at how adorable it really was. Continuing to think so as it looked completely unamused. 

        His phone began to sound, and it startled both of them. Quickly glancing over. Screen lighting up, and caller ID showing the orange haired girls face. He answered, putting it on speaker as he held the mouse over himself again.

       “Morgana is staying with me again and he says you are a terrible owner.” Her tone carried a rather snobby vibe.

        “I did not!”

          Smiling at Morgana's protests, he finally set the animal down and let it roam around on his chest, “Well, tell him I hope he enjoys his stay. And that I’ll see him tomorrow.”

         Futaba went silent for a moment. Faint sounds of keys clacking could be heard. And Akira had half a mind to end the call. 

         It stopped, and she sighed, “You really think Ryuji is in the palace?”

          The mouse started to tap at his shirt, and he reached out to pet it, “Yes. I don’t know where else he could be.”

        “I have a few ideas. But, you and your undying love for him wouldn’t like it.” Keyboard began to sound like mechanical rain again, so swift with her typing. 

         “If I wasn’t so worried I’d yell at you for that,” he shook his head, noticing the grey lump stop its movements, “What if something bad happened?”

       “Then you would’ve missed your chance to tell him how much you wanted to get in his pants.” It was like you could practically see her smile through the phone. 

          Almost immediately, he hung up.

         Picking up the mouse. Struggling in his grasp as he set it back into its confines. He threw himself down. Staring at the wall, too lazy to get up and even turn the lights off. 

         Sunlight awoke him and he groaned like it was on a personal mission to annoy him. Rolling over to check his phone, just in case, maybe, Ryuji somehow miraculously texted him.

        With nothing, he took that as a sign to propel himself to get up. To go find him. Empty messaging app giving him a hallowed feeling, and forcing him to hurry.

         Every step he took to arrive gave new ways of what Ryuji could've done. Where he could be. Like constant bombs. Each explosive thought giving off shrapnels filled with all the terrible things that might've happened.

         They all met in front of the huge building. And to Akira, it seemed the world seemed to slow. They needed to get in there, and waiting for everyone wasn't helping his nerves.

       All standing silently as members flooded in. Nobody spoke. The void of noise diving them deeper into the fact that someone important wasn't there.

      “Oh,” Haru sounded, breaking the quietness, voice so faint it blended in with the distant hustle and bustle of the city. Faced away from the rest of the Thieves.

       She bent down, reaching into a bush. Turning around slowly to show everyone what she'd found. Holding out a black bag still soggy from the recent rain.

       Makoto placed a hand over her mouth, “That's his, isn't it?”

       Lightly weaving her way into the circle forming, Ann grabbed the bag. Turing it to its side. A distressed look to her face. Brushing over a yellow stain faded into the canvas.

       “It is,” her shaky fingers traversed the area, “This is the stain from the karashi he spilled on it.”

       Akira grimaced. Remembering the shriek Ryuji had made when he'd tipped over a bowl with the sauce in it. Early members of the group sitting at a restaurant just outside Yongen-Jaya. Grumbling about how it would never wash out.

       With mutual looks, it was time to go in. Early Sunday sky warping away as they entered the palace. Akira hoping to see the familiar blond when the scenery came to life.

       Instead, they were met with the hallway they'd left off in. Everyone taking a caution filled look around. No Ryuji in sight.

       With no sign, or any lead of where to even start. They began to trek through the ship. Looking in even the most ridiculous places for him. Vents, safe rooms, behind potted plants. 

        Group split in two. One went forward to cover new ground. And the other headed back to the areas in which they'd already went through days before.

           With disregard to the shadows, they called out to him. Initiating countless fights with their loud shouts. Fleeing most, trying hard to not exhaust themselves.

         They'd asked the various cognitive people roaming around for any answers. Getting scoffs of disgust. Countless patrons straight up saying, “No.” Adding onto the already high stakes mission. Desperate pleas for anything.

      “Joker,” Panther hesitantly called out, sitting on the ground after a rather difficult fight, “We should call it quits for today.”

        Whipping around, their leaders revolted glare could be seen through his mask, “If he’s here, finding him can’t wait. He could be hurt.”

        Mona grimaced, trying his best to ease in without causing Joker to get more upset, “We know, but we’re running low on healing. And, we can’t lose anyone else. We’ve found no evidence of him even being here...”

       Scanning the room. He tried desperately to push down his nagging thoughts. The ones so horrible, prying at the walls for any information. They really didn't have any proof he'd been inside the palace… _but where else could he be?_  

_“_ But- the bag outside could be-”

        Noir had let her voice break the barrier of lies Joker had created to make him feel better. Although light and small, she spoke with the truth the leader didn't want to hear, “All we found was a bag… We haven't found his phone. And, you're in denial of any rational thoughts.” 

          “She's right,” Panther looked to the carpet, tone wavering, fragile like glass, “I wanna find him as much as everyone else. But we have no leads. And we've been in here for hours.”

       “This may be a actual law enforcement matter Joker.” Mona avoided any eye contact, the glimpse of his face twisted in sorrow being too much.

        He scoffed. Finding the thought of police actually helping amused him in a way. Overshadowed by the pain of missing someone so important. Despite disagreeing, he began to trek back towards the others.

         Despair furthered when the world faded back. Moon high above the teens standing idly beneath the streetlights. The late fall air set the mood even colder. Futaba audibly shuddering as she hugged herself.

        Tall building so ominous. Black bag lying on the sidewalk burning holes into the ground. Silence was never more depressing. Coming back after hours of no progress made the already awful feeling throughout even worse.

         Simultaneously checking their phones for any chance of Ryuji suddenly texting any of them back. A domino effect of disappointed expressions fell upon their faces. All helpless in trying anything else.

       “What are we going to do?” Makoto asked, directing it at the group. But everyone quiet, knowing she had been throwing it towards Akira.

          For once. He hated that everyone confided in him. Looked to him for answers. _Because he didn't have any._ And it hurt. It hurt so bad to know he couldn't do anything to help.

          Useless. They always relied on him. He was their leader, and now he stood speechless. Unable to think of any solution good enough. Always going on the first thing that seemed to make sense, and relying on the hope that it would work.

        His first choice was never wrong. And now that Ryuji wasn't in the palace, his train of thought derailed. Hitting the bump in his leadership skills, and crashing hard.

        “I'd… I'd like to suggest we wait until tomorrow morning. Give it more time. And, if he's still missing, we go to the police.” Ann winced almost immediately after letting her input out.

          “Has anyone been in contact with his mother as of late?” Yusuke asked, looking around for answers. 

         _Oh_ , he'd totally forgotten about her. Too selfish to even bother thinking about how his disappearance would affect anyone but himself. Continually falling backwards into his faults.  

           Haru nodded solemnly, “I stopped by this morning. She had said he was probably hanging with one of you.” 

       “E- everyone should go get some rest.” Akira had finally let his voice out. Staring to the ground beneath his feet, piercing the dirt instead of giving his friends a cold, undeserved look.

         Shared agreements caused them to slowly depart. Their leader watching them disappear around corners. Idling under the stale streetlamp light. Like maybe if he stayed behind, Ryuji would pop out of the bushes with his bright grin and warming expressions.

          But he didn't.

         And, Morgana walked in silence next to him all the way home. So late in the night to not care about being seen. So sympathetic towards the pain painted on his face. Brush strokes aggressive in the eyes, harsh lines in his forehead.

         LeBlanc was dark when he entered. So long after hours, he was sure Sojiro was having some words with Futaba in that moment. Angry at her being gone for ages after she'd promised not to do it again the last time they accidentally worked later.

        Once he'd staggered up the stairs. Ready to flop into bed for a restless night. He had almost forgotten the small animal living in his drawer...

        Only remembering when Morgana starting going ballistic. Hissing at the thing. Yelling at Akira for being idiotic and keeping it as a pet. Sitting up and watching the cat rant, bags weighing heavy under his eyes.

          “Get rid of it!” he screeched. Peering into the drawer at the mouse who was cowering at the commotion.

         He scooped it out again, shielding it against his chest, “No. It's adorable. We aren't going to toss it outside.”

         Morgana flicked his tail angrily, “You're delusional if you find any cuteness in a rodent.” 

          Flashing the pleading look he had always done when the cat was hounding at him to go to bed. Akira jutted out his bottom lip. Letting the situation have some humor in order to cheer himself up. Much to Morgana's dismay.

          “Fine. But I'm sleeping downstairs until you get that thing a proper cage.” He narrowed his eyes.

         Jumping off the bed. He slinked down the stairs, and out of sight. Causing the mouse in his hands to immediately calm.

          Bringing it out in front of his face, Akira slightly smiled for the first time what seemed like years. Petting it, watching the smooth grey fur beneath his fingers. It seemed to enjoy it, and the look of bliss gave him joy in such a dark time.

          Letting it down and onto the bed. He watched it walk around. Seemingly getting a taste of freedom, his leg must've gotten better. Little feet moving a mile a minute on his comforter.

          He had enough money to buy it a real home. Some actual food instead of stolen cheese. Maybe get it a wheel to run on, let it live a life outside of the drawer.

          A pet mouse didn't sound so bad. He could totally get used to it. Give it a proper name and such.

         That is, until a white flash lit up the whole room. Blinding Akira for a moment. Covering his eyes at the brightness, countless ideas of what was happening sped fast in his mind.

          Fireworks in his room? A smoke grenade to capture him for his crimes? A freak storm, with lightning close to his window?

          Opening his eyes slightly, he really didn't think seeing his best friend sitting right in front of him was one of those options.

          Shrieking, he tumbled off the bed. Hitting the floor with a hard _thud!_  As he began to crawl backwards, looking up to the blond with such terror. Filled with panic as he pushed himself away, keeping unwanted eye contact the whole way.

        Hands slid on the wood. Feet kicking frantically. He couldn't get far enough away from whatever the hell just happened fast enough. Praying he wasn't close to the stairs.

         About halfway across the room. He halted. Breathing rapid, blinking wildly as silence encased the room. 

         Ryuji sat. Hands in his lap. Dazed look riddled all over his face.

         For a moment, Akira wanted to scream bloody murder.

         But he decided against it.

         “What the _fuck!?”_ He tried as hard as he could to lower his voice. Still shouting across the room at the missing boy.

         That seemed to kick in his senses. Because, Ryuji suddenly became aware of himself. Sticking his hands in front of him, and examining them. Parting his fingers, turning them over again, and again. Bringing them closer to his face.

         Then, he smacked his palm down. Causing Akira to jump, stunned suddenly into becoming mute. Watching intently as the blond lay his hand on his face. So still, closing his eyes into the feeling of smacking himself.

        Ever so slightly, he slid over. Touching his cheek. Bringing his free arm up to mimic the other. Reaching up, and patting around at the top of his head.

         Sifting around in his hair, a crooked grin weaved onto his lips. Pulling at the short locks, exploring every part so intricately. Dropping his tight hold of his roots. And gripping the sheets beneath him.

         _“Holy shit.”_ he whispered.

          Whipping to Akira, his grin grew into a beam, eyes open wide, showing off the forest coloring within them, “Holy shit!”

           “I'm- _holy shit!”_

Bringing a hand to cover his gaping mouth, Akira sat up straight. Looking into his lap to assess everything happening before him. Getting a grip on the insane reality.

           “Were- were you… the _mouse?”_ He had no idea why he was whispering, but oh, was he mortified.

            Nodding, the boy bounced to face the other sitting on the ground, “Yes! Yes! I-I was walking by the diet building to get to school and-”

             He paused, ruffling in his jacket before pulling out his phone, showing the dark screen like it explained anything, “The MetaNav popped up and I went in by accident, hurt my freakin’ leg! And, when I came out I was an ‘effin mouse!”

         “I…” Akira grimaced, thinking back to everything and feeling a large amount of embarrassment. How miserable he felt that Ryuji disappeared, to know he was here all along.

          “I tried to get your attention man. From hoppin’ in your bag. Sleepin’ on ya. Squeakin’’ loud.. I tried makin’ an ‘R’ in the newspaper but you looked so confused…”

            Silence grew again.

            And, maybe he was still shocked at his human form. So caught up with having actual skin he was unable to hear. Because when Akira struggled to get up, tripping over his shaky limbs, the blond didn't look his way.

          He jumped onto the bed with all the emotions from the past few hours disappearing. 

            As much noise as his clumsy movements made. He wasn't prepared to be crushed under Akira. Arms wrapping tightly around his neck, falling back into the bed.

       Weight of the other body comfortable as a mess of black hair filled his vision. Face buried into the crook of his neck. Ryuji squeezed back.

          They both let everything settle. Sitting in each other's embrace. Hot breaths tickling Ryuji's ear. Hands unsure about where they should go. 

           “Everyone was so worried… we all went looking for you.”

           It was said, muffled in the cloth of his jacket that he hardly heard it. Thinking back to sitting in the drawer for hours. Seeing the worried expression every moment he was out of his confines.

            Ryuji frowned, closing his eyes, and leaning his head into the mop of hair, “I'm sorry.”

          He actually hoped for the quietness.

             “... You seriously gave me _cheese?”_ Ryuji asked, pulling back to catch the offense grow in Akira's face. Hint of humor at the corners of his lips.

            He scoffed, smile barely visible, “Isn't that what mice eat?”

            They both shared a laugh. Akira realizing he just might never let go of the jacket in his grip. Holding on so tightly. Still shaking at the return of someone he thought might've been gone forever.

         It would be wise to let everyone know that he was back. But, he couldn’t be bothered to break the embrace. Too caught up in having the familiar mess of blond in his life.

            He enjoyed the hand that moved to his head. Petting, in a way. Some sort of awkward reassurance within the fingers dancing in the wisps. Akira appreciated every touch.

          Until, Ryuji spoke again. Causing him to choke on air he was sure he stopped breathing in ages ago.

        “So what's this about wanting to get in my pants?”          

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was solely inspired by a long string of messages in Discord:)))


End file.
